mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dragon Knight (video game)
Dragon Knight (ドラゴンナイト) is a sword and sorcery eroge (erotic game) role-playing video game series by the game company ELF. It has also an anime hentai (adult animation) OVA films and a four-episode series based on it. There is also a manga series by Mineko Ohkami, but seems to have no connection at all with the games.Knights of Xentar (DOS, 1994) The series mostly tell the story of Yamato Takeru (ヤマト・タケル) (no relation with the historical figure of Yamato Takeru), a somewhat wayward youth whose main purpose in life seems to be saving damsels and slaying evil. ''Dragon Knight'' In the kingdom of Strawberry Fields, a place inhabited only by women, the Goddess' Tower has protected the land and its people for generations. Then one day, the Demon descended upon the tower, and the people of Strawberry Fields suddenly find themselves threatened. Answering Queen Luna's (Noriko Hidaka) plea for help, the young warrior and traveler Yamato Takeru (Akira Kamiya) takes them on. Two soundtracks titled Dragon Knight - Treasure King of Water Chapter (ドラゴンナイト～水の宝王篇～) and PC Engine World — Dragon Knight & Graffiti were released in Japan in 1990 and 1995.PSCX-1013 | Dragon Knight - Treasure King of Water Chapter - VGMdbNACL-1180 | PC Engine World — Dragon Knight & Graffiti - VGMdb Dragon Knight II (MSX, PC-98) (PCE) |platforms = MSX, NEC PC-8801, NEC PC-9801, TurboGrafx CD |media=Floppy disks, CD-ROM }} Takeru Yamato (again Akira Kamiya) wanders into the small town of Phoenix. However, the very next day Phoenix is cursed by an evil sorceress named Mesaanya (メサーニャ) (Yumi Nakatani) who has captured all the girls and turned them into monsters and other enemies (werewolf, centaur, mummy, harpy, angel, catgirl, elf, berserker, kunoichi, etc.) and also possessed the town mayor's granddaughter Kate (Aya Hisakawa). Only Takeru is brave enough to break her spells. Soon turns out Mesaanya has a personal grudge against Takeru, as she it is a sole descendant of a legendary group of she-demon witches which was fought and destroyed there 300 years ago, before Phoenix was built, by a Dragon Knight who incidentally was his ancestor. In order to save the girls and change them back to normal, Takeru must remove the curse one has to find three sacred writings in the Phoenix Tower, the ancient home of the witches, and find the Falcon Sword and the sacred Genji Armor that would be used to defeat Mesaanya. Along the way he meets the mighty warrior Baan and the mysterious priestess Sophia (ソフィア) (Sumi Shimamoto) who join him on his quest. Two soundtracks titled Dragon Knight II Fantastic Remix! (ドラゴンナイト II ファンタスティック・リミックス!) and Dragon Knight II PC Engine World (ドラゴンナイト II ～ＰＣエンジンワールド) were released in Japan in 1991-1992.NACL-1043 | Dragon Knight II Fantastic Remix! - VGMdbNACL-1078 | Dragon Knight II PC Engine World - VGMdb Dragon Knight III The gameplay system is game is also different, resembling this of the early Final Fantasy (even more in the PC version) series instad of first-person-view dungeon crawler. It is the only part of the video game series released in the west, in English and in German (which is in itself a rarity in such games), as Knights of Xentar for PC DOS. Some of the characters were renamed in this version, including the Takeru's name changed to Desmond. Dragon Knight 4 OVA Dragon Knight The first OVA was produced by Polystar. VHS and LD versions were made. SoftCel Pictures sold the English version in DVD and VHS format. The anime is based on the first game. It casted Yasunori Matsumoto as Takeru and Yūko Mizutani as Luna. Dragon Knight Gaiden Dragon Knight Gaiden (ドラゴンナイト外伝) was created in 1995. VHS and LD versions were made. The 1995 version was sold by Taki Corporation. It was again rereleased in 1999 on VHS, then in 2000 in the VHS and DVD formats as "Sexual Grade Up Edition". They were all sold by FiveWays under the Honnybit brand (BOUKIDOU). SoftCel sold the English version in VHS format as Dragon Knight: Another Knight on the Town. Cast: Mitsuaki Madono as Yamato Takeru, Mikiko Kurihara as Jodis, Nina Kumagaya as Yurius, Yōko Sōmi as Shade, Hiroshi Naka as Runter, Kenichi Ogata (voice actor) as Renaldo. Character design by Keiji Gotoh. Dragon Knight: The Wheel of Time See also *''Words Worth'' References External links Games *[http://www.mobygames.com/game-group/dragon-knight-series Dragon Knight series] at MobyGames *[http://archive.is/20121210174326/members.tripod.com/~chaz16/1and2.html Dragon Knight games (1-2)] *Review and Walkthrough of Dragon Knight II * [http://www.geocities.jp/dopweb/kouryaku/dragonknight2/dragonknight2.html DKII strategy guide] * [http://www.nicozon.net/tag/%E3%83%89%E3%83%A9%E3%82%B4%E3%83%B3%E3%83%8A%E3%82%A4%E3%83%88%E2%85%A1 A video walkthrough of DKII on PCE] OVA * *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070104022856/www.softcelpics.com/product1.shtml?ddk001 SoftCel Dragon Knight page (archived)] *[http://www.animetric.com/def/dk.html Dragon Knight OVA review] *[http://www.animetric.com/def/dk2.html Dragon Knight: Another Knight on the Town review] * [http://www.boukidou.com/anime/five_w/fwd0003.htm Boukidou Dragon Knight Gaiden page] Category:1989 video games Category:1990 video games Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Elf Corporation games Category:Eroge Category:Fantasy video games Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:MSX games Category:NEC PC-8801 games Category:NEC PC-9801 games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:TurboGrafx-16 games Category:Anime OVAs Category:Pink Pineapple ja:ドラゴンナイト